Just Being Honest (Song)
Just Being Honest is about 2 guys confessing the truth to all the people they lied to. Lyrics Last week I saw you in the lobby passin' through You said, "Hey, how ya doin?" I said, "Pretty good man and you?" Well that wasn't true. I was actually doin' pretty bad. Havin' just received some unfortunate news from my dad. He had invested my inheritance in his new business plan, that plan was takin' teens to the prom in a fleet of used minivans. So at that moment, I didn't really care how you were doin', and I don't remember your name. That's why I called you man. The other night at midnight you called me on the phone. You asked me if you woke me up, but I said "no". But the truth is I was in the deepest sleep in my life. Havin' the most realistic dream I was flyin'. In the international human flyin' championship. Your sister was there and was about to give me a kiss. That's when you called me and asked me how to say guhnauchi. Listen closely, it's gnocchi. I'm just bein' honest. -est, -est, -est Honestly, honesty means that much to me. Honestly, honesty means that much to me - much to me. Remember on our recent romantic night out, you broke the silence by askin', "What are you thinkin' about?" I said, "How much I love you." but that's not really true. I mean, I do love you, I just don't think like you do. My brain's a sophisticated department of completely disconnected compartments and at that particular moment I was thinking about sports. Last night when I was quiet you asked me, "What's wrong?". I looked into your eyes and said, "Nothing at all." That's not exactly true, I'm actually starting to resent you, and the work you're pouring into your taxidermy petting zoo. You haven't called me pookie-pie in over four months! Do you wanna' preserve us, or this dead dove? I'm just bein' honest. -est, -est, -est Honestly, honestly means that much to me. Honestly, honestly means that much to me - much to me. The day before yesterday you pulled me over and asked, "Do you have any idea how fast you were goin' ?" I said, "Oh, no Officer, I didn't even see you." But I did see you, and I was goin' seventy-two. And in full disclosure my right speaker was blown. And for the preceding ten miles my left blink was on. I had no intention of ever turning left. You may recall I gave a testimonial for your product. I said, "The Face Cave in no way makes me look idiotic." I feel like I'm in a cave even though I'm not really in a cave, because the only thing in the cave is my face. To tell you the truth, Face Caves are hostile. Unless you really like stalagmites up your nostrils. You know your terms and conditions agreement? When I was updating my software I didn't read it! I'm just bein' honest. -est, -est, -est Honestly, honesty means that much to me. Honestly, honesty means that much to me - much to me. Credits Created by: Rhett & Link Executive Producer: Stevie Wynne Levine Co-Director / Director of Photography / Editor: Benjamin Eck Producer: Jillian Jesk Music by Hollywood Legend Productions Song production by Mark Byers Production Coordinator: Alexander Punch Production Assistant: Chase Hilt Set Production Assistant: Andrea Chrunyk Set Production Assistant: Grant Collins Set Production Assistant: Cam Evans Set Production Assistant: Jordan Wise Gaffer: Andrew Kowalski Best Boy Electric: Daniel Valentine Key Grip: Mike Gray Best Boy Grip: Zac Dunn Grip/Swing: Shane Strickland 1st AC: Mike Berg Production Designer: Rachel Aguirre Art Assistant: Wes Hottman Art Assistant: Demetrios Katsantonis Costume Designer: Laura Ortiz HMU: Ann Beckett BTS Shooter/Editor: Leo K. Angelos Content Manager: Becca Canote Cast Lindsay Ames Doug Berry Susan Burke Matthew Campbell Nicole Cinaglia Kevin Collins Gilbert Cornejo Amber Ettiger David Gironda Jr. Dolly Gray Mason Hankins Rob Michael Hugel Nico Hurtado Robert Huynh Teremy Jackson Kelsey Jones Biancha Klimp Johnny Martini Rhett Mclaughlin Link Neal Richard Neil Hayley Marie Norman Michele Santoro Morgan Smith Pamela Wilson Special Thanks Well Done Catering John Woodard Catering 1 Big Stage Cineworks AVON Rent A Car Truck and Van Division Camera Rental The Production Truck Wooden Nickel VML Ketchum Wendy’s Category:Songs